Visions of the Past
by njchrispatrick
Summary: The Doctor is mourning Rose on her birthday, while Amy and Rory (primarily Amy) decide who it is that has the Doctor so sad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, or else Rose Tyler would have never left the Doctor like that. She would have been pulled into the TARDIS and made a part of it, so that she would always be with the Doctor.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had just gotten back to the TARDIS from an alien attack in London. They came bursting into the TARDIS. Amy said, "Doctor, why do aliens always attack London? Why never anywhere else? I mean, there have probably been like five alien attacks just this year.

The Doctor prepared the TARDIS to take off into the vortex and yelled over his shoulder, "Well I can check, do you want me too?" Amy shrugged and nodded. She walked over to the monitor and read off the date.

"K, Doctor, search for all alien disturbances before April 27th, 2009." Amy paused for a moment, then leaned over so she could see the Doctor on the other side of the console. "Did ya hear that Doctor? I said…" She stopped when she saw the Doctor.

He was frozen. Totally still. The look in his eyes was shock, fear, and…sadness. A deep sadness that made Amy want to cry just from seeing it. He looked like he had his heart ripped out. Amy reached out to touch him, but then he snapped out of his trance. He looked up at her, and for a second Amy thought that he was seeing someone else.

The Doctor broke the gaze with her. He turned and ran up the stairs and down the hall. Amy had never seen him run like that. Rory came over to her.

"Amy," he said, "what was that? Was the Doctor…crying? But he never cries." Rory stared at her in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Amy said, "but I'm gonna find out." She followed the hallway the Doctor ran down. She was alone, Rory voted against disturbing the Doctor. The farther she followed it, the more unsure she felt. The Doctor had never taken them this way. He had never forbidden it, but all the places in the TARDIS that they went were right near the console room. Finally she reached the end of the hallway. There was a small light pink door, and the faint smell of rose blossoms drifted from it. She hesitated for a moment, then cracked the door open.

She guessed that the room was soundproof, because the first thing that she heard was music. Soft music slipped through the door. She immediately recognized the song. Her aunt, the one who took care of her when he parents were erased, loved it. It was the song 'In the Mood'.

She pushed the door open a tad more, and poked her head in. The next thing she noticed were the words. All over the room were two words, in a thousand different languages. She knew them because of the TARDIS translator. BAD WOLF. She finally mustered up the courage to creep in, and stood right next to the door.

Inside looked like a bedroom. It had light pink walls under the writing. There was a light brown carpet under her feet. There was a large bed with a messed up pink throw covering it. There were pictures all over, of a girl with blond hair, standing next to a man who Amy recognized from the Archives as the Doctor's past forms. In a few pictures there was a black boy with short hair. In others there were a handsome man in a captains jacket, and an older blonde woman.

There were clothes all over the floor, and makeup open on the vanity. This looked like the room of someone who had every intention of returning shortly. Amy looked at the bed again, and she saw the Doctor.

He was curled into a ball, facing her, though he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. His face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down his face. He was hugging a Union Jack shirt close to his chest, and was muttering. Amy only heard a few words.

"Rose…couldn't tell…why…Bad Wolf…metacrisis…parallel…gone…gone…forever…"

Amy suddenly realized why she hadn't been down here. This was clearly the Doctor's place, and somewhere NO ONE was supposed to go. She inched out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

Amy returned to the console room to find Rory standing there waiting for her, looking very annoyed. "Well," he said, "Have you found out what you can't seem to live without knowing?"

Amy nodded once to him. "He misses someone. He was in an old bedroom, clutching a shirt and crying. I want to help him, but we need to find out how. All I know is that it has something to do with two words, Bad Wolf, and has something to do with a girl named Rose." Amy turned to the TARDIS. "TARDIS, who is Rose?"

The TARDIS seemed reluctant at first, but then a hologram appeared. It was a girl, with blonde hair. She was wearing a blue leather jacket over a pink shirt, and jeans.

"TARDIS," said Amy, "Who was she?"

Then, an automated voice spoke. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, the Valiant Child, BAD WOLF, the Destroyer, The Time Goddess, Fortuna, Savior of the Doctor, and the Doctor's One True Love."

Amy and Rory were silent for a second, taking it in. Then, Rory spoke up. "I knew I recognized her, my roman self always saw the statue of Lady Fortuna. But what was all that other stuff? The Time Goddess? Valiant Child? And what about the Doctor's _One True Love_? TARDIS, is there video?"

The hologram faded, only to be replaced by videos. It showed two men in the old TARDIS room that they had seen with house. There was the handsome man from the pictures, another man with short hair in a leather jacket, and Rose. The jacket man and Rose were dancing to the music Amy heard upstairs. Then the scene switched again. There was another man, in an orange space suit. Then Rose came in, and he smiled widely. She ran and gave him an enormous hug, while he just looked happy.

Amy didn't realize that she was starting to cry.

There was another, viewing the Doctor from the side. He was talking to someone.

_But that implies, in this big grand scheme of gods and devils, that she's just a victim. Well, I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I've had the whole pantheon. But if I believe in one thing... just one thing... I believe in her!_

At this Amy started sobbing, and Rory reached to comfort her.

Then there was another. It showed Rose again, but she was glowing. It showed Rose from behind, so Amy guessed it was another one from TARDIS's direction. The glowing Rose was in front of the leather jacket man and a bunch of Daleks. She spoke.

_I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me._

A Dalek screeched "EXTERMINATE" and blasted her with a ray. Then Rose reached out her hand and it receded to the gun.

_I am the BAD WOLF. I create myself. I take the words. I scatter them, in time and space. A message, to lead myself here._

She looked down at the leather jacket man.

_I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god._

Amy saw what looked like an enormous Dalek on a screen in the back of the room. She heard him claim that he was immortal. Rose spoke again.

_You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every atom of your existence and I divide them._

This is where Amy and Rory realized just who this girl really was. As they watched she reached out her hand and all the Daleks simply dissolved. After that the video player froze. Standing just behind it was the Doctor. His eyes were red and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

Amy and Rory stepped back, fearing his anger. Instead of anger, all they saw was sadness.

The Doctor stared at the screen sadly. Then he turned to Amy and Rory. "You see her. That is Rose Tyler. I loved her, and she meant more to me than all the stars in the sky. Now she is lost, and I will never see her again. Today was her birthday." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Amy and Rory all alone, thankful to have each other.

_**A/N: I love Rose, she is my favorite companion. She was incredible, and there have been only four moments in Doctor Who that have made me cry, and all were Rose Tyler based. When the Doctor said "I believe in her," when he lost her the first time, when he lost her the second time, and when he went back to see her as he was dying.**

*****IMPORTANT*** If you like this fanfic, I will write more, about Rose returning, and probably make the Bad Wolf play an important part. I will do it if I get five reviews before…sometime in July 2013. I might do it anyway. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I just want to say wow. I was so shocked by all the reviews and notices that came today. I was planning on writing it tonight (my sleep schedule is reversed, I thought it would be a fun summer experience), but not I am going to do it now. Also, I made a Rose and the doctor tribute, my first video. Love to hear opinions on it.**

** watch?v=4AZ0aI00qwU**

**But to answer a couple questions posted and messaged first.**

**River- She will be there, but due to the fact that I stink at writing dramatic conflict like that I will probably make her have seen Rose in the past or something, idk.**

**The Bad Wolf bit- Yes, there will be more Bad Wolf then in other stories. I love how Rose is the only companion who ever touched on that power. It will be here, though it probably won't be sentient.**

**Romance- I hate big fluffy romances with nothing but kissing and hand holding. I doubt it will be like that.**

**Metacrisis Doctor- I have nothing against him, but I will most likely write him out. Personally I hated it when that happened to the Doctor. Honestly I thought she was gonna die, and I expected her to become a part of the Heart of the TARDIS or something. Ah well, live and learn.__**

Amy paced back and forth, back and forth in the console room, as she had been doing for hours. Rory had long since nodded off and fell to the floor, where he slept in a drooling heap. Amy, however, couldn't let her mind rest. She needed to know how to help the Doctor. She hadn't seen him like this since…ever! He hadn't even been like this when he was in Mercy, or her baby was stolen, or even with the Weeping Angels had them kidnaped in the bloody catacombs.

She finally gave up and slapped the TARDIS console, which responded with an angry hum. As she held her fingers, a flash of inspiration hit. She ran and grabbed Rory, shaking him from his stupor. "Rory! Rory! I just realized something!" She said. She saw he was only half awake, and proceeded to drag him to his feet, literally. He wiped the drool off his jacket and finally seemed to hear what she said.

"Amy," he said, "I know I will regret asking this, but what did you think of?" Amy grabbed him and pulled him around in a circle, totally disregarding his sleepy expression and the fact that his legs were still cramped from the time on the floor.

"Rory," she said, "Remember the cracks? The big ones with the light? Well I had a thought. The Doctor said that they were cracks in the skin of the world, right? Well, what is they lead from our world, to another! I know we undid it, but there has to be at least one lingering somewhere. And we know someone who can fly the TARDIS and help us!" She finally finished, slightly out of breath, as Rory stared at her with a look somewhere between awe and anger.

"Do you mean River, Amy," Rory said, "You want us to as her to help us find the Doctor's love in another universe? Doesn't anything about seem wrong to you? She's his wife for the love of…well the Doctor."

Amy just shrugged. She knew River, and River would do anything to help the Doctor feel better. "I still think we should ask." And without waiting for a response, she picked up the TARDIS phone and called Stormcage. A guard picked up on the first ring.

"Who is this? You have called Stormcage maximum security prison. What do you want?"

Amy rolled her eyes, these guards acted like this every time. "I need to speak to Professor River Song. It concerns the Doctor." Amy listened, and she heard a voice calling for the guard to give her the phone. She then heard River's voice on the other line.

"Hello Amy, how have you been? Why did you call, this isn't exactly the time for tea."

Amy cut her off in four words. "The Doctor's in trouble."

That was all she needed. "I'll be right there," River said, and hung up the phone. Then there was a noise next to Amy, and River materialized.

Amy, knowing what River was going to ask, spoke up. "The Doctor has been huddled up in a room upstairs for three day, not doing anything. It has something to do with a girl named Rose." Amy nodded to Rory, and he pressed a button on the console. The video appeared and began playing again.

The reaction from River was the exact opposite of what Amy had expected. "Oh, Rose, I know her. One time I went back to see the Doctor's old forms. There was a girl with him, she had blonde hair. I didn't know who she was, but she kissed the Doctor. We were in a hospital in the future. I had to go after that." She saw the shocked look on Amy's face. "Oh no Amy, I am not jealous. I know the Doctor very well. He may care for me, but he doesn't truly love me. I realized that long ago. However her he does care about," she said while gesturing to Rose's image. "I care enough about the Doctor to know that he needs her. So, fill me in on your plan."

Amy took a moment to shake herself out of her stupor. She had expected her to be angry, hurt, horrified…a bit more like Amy would have been. "Well," Amy said, "I had a theory." She proceeded to explain her cracks theory (or cracked theory, as Rory put it). River thought it was brilliant. Amy wondered if the optimism was only common to females in their family.

Amy scanned for cracks while River expertly piloted the TARDIS. Rory stood on the side doing…whatever it was Rory did. They quickly found one and flew off to it. It was in a strange place. It was a beach, in Norway. River had to make the landing smooth and elegant so as not to disturb the Doctor, and they all stepped out onto the beach.

Whatever they had been expecting, this was not it. The beach was grey and desolate. There were cliffs surrounding it, with rocks jutting out of the sand here and there. The waves were soft and gently near the shore, as if not wanting to disturb the peace.

River turned on her scanner to see where exactly they were. "Well," she said, "We are in a place called Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, a beach in Norway. The reading I am getting are strange, it is as if this entire beach it swimming with artron energy." River stopped and looked up when she noticed that Amy and Rory weren't saying anything. They were looking at the sight ahead of them. It was most assuredly the crack, but this one was crying. Or more accurately, crying noises were coming from it. River pulled Amy and Rory back a bit so she could scan the crack. "The crack seems to exist in more places then here. The rack seems to be connected to another world-"

"Of course!" Amy interjected, "The TARDIS did say that Rose was trapped in another dimension. Maybe this crack will lead us there!" She seemed about to run up and stick her arm down the crack herself, but River's arm stopped her.

"Hold on sweetie. Do you honestly think, that of all the times, and all the places, crack would be here? I believe the artron energy is telling me that this is where the Doctor was before, when he sent her away. Only one thing in the universe has energy like that, and that is the TARDIS."

Amy just pushed River away and ran to the crack. Not just for the Doctor, but for whoever was crying. Ever since Amy had her baby taken, crying just couldn't be tolerated by her.

The first thing she noticed was that the crack was growing. It was like a mouth, grinning more and more. Amy felt like she should step back, but she couldn't. Secondly, this crack wasn't just filled with light. This one was like the one in Amelia's room. Through it could be seen what Amy thought was another world.

There was a beach, just like this one. The water seemed just as peaceful, but the air seemed full of danger. Also, there was someone there. A girl, who too Amy's eyes looked about 20 years old. She was holding her stomach, and crying her heart out. Amy could just make out the words she was saying.

"Doctor, Doctor why did you leave me. I am so alone, so very alone. All my family, my mates. All of them gone Doctor, and I am still here. I wish you could come back to me, I need you."

Amy instantly knew that this girl was Rose. The shrill feminine voice in the back of her head (which sounded like Rory) kept insisting for her to think it through, but Amy wouldn't listen. She saw that the girl was within feet of the crack, so Amy just reached out and grabbed her elbow. The girl looked up and seemed scared, but Amy just pulled her and she came tumbling through the crack, which snapped shut behind her.

River and Rory came over to look at her. She looked young, about the age of 20 like Amy's guess. She was wearing jeans and a blue bomber jacket. And around her neck was…a TARDIS key. As Amy took this in the girl's eyes fluttered open.

Amy leaned down and tried to old her head, as Rory had done to her. "Hello dear, what's your name?" She thought she knew, but she wasn't sure.

"Rose Tyler" the girl gasped out. Amy didn't understand why, until she looked at her stomach. Her hand was no longer clutching her stomach, and they could see a large shard of glass sticking out of her.

The girl looked at Amy sadly. "My name is Rose Tyler, and I think I'm dying."_

**A/N: I know, I shouldn't have left it at that. But I have seen to many happy fluffy reunion fics. This one needed a twist. Also, sorry for how short it is, I promise to write another one very soon. I just had to get this down before I fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

River and Rory helped Amy carry Rose into the TARDIS. They laid her down next to the console while Rory inspected her. He pulled off her jacket so he could get unrestricted view of her injury. He gestured for River to hold her head up a bit.

"Rose," Rory said, "What happened?" He expected her to be delirious, but she seemed only mildly disconcerted.

"I was coming here to Bad wolf Bay," she said, "like I do every year to remember John. It rained yesterday, and it was cold…so cold…there was ice on the road. The car slid into a tree." She took a long rattling gasp that hurt just to hear it. "There was glass everywhere…I climbed out. I felt the pain, and I wanted to get back here."

Amy knelt down and took Rose's hand, making small circles with her thumb. "Why did you want to come back here?" She said. She knew she needed to keep Rose conscious.

Rose spoke again. "I buried John here. I told him that I would keep my promise. I told him…" She started to close her eyes. River propped her head up again.

Rory was trying to slowly maneuver the glass out without damaging another organ. He nodded to Amy to get her to keep Rose from focusing on the pain.

Amy squeezed Rose's hand. "Come on Rose, stay with me. What did you tell him? Talk to me."

Rose took another wheezing breath and spoke again. "I promised him I would find the Doctor. He knew…he knew that the Doctor could help me. He could save me…" She was obviously fighting to stay awake. Amy knew that if she fell asleep she would die. She looked down to see Rory finally maneuvering the glass out of her. Amy was shocked at its size. The part that was inside of her was nearly four inches long.

Rory sighed. "This isn't good, she needs proper medical attention. Does the TARDIS have a medical bay?"

River nodded. "We need to bring her there. We also need the Doctor, he can help far better than any of us can. Amy, we will take care of her, go get him." Rory picked up Rose while River held her head and kept her steady. Amy went to find the Doctor.

Amy ran as fast as she could, praying that he would be in her room. She had never run as fast as she had now. Finally she reached the door, simply barging in. She immediately saw him. He was on Rose's bed looking at pictures. He turned to look at her, and she could tell he was very angry, but she didn't have time for it.

"Doctor," she said, "There is-" She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't say Rose, he would never believe her. "There is a girl we found outside, she is in the medical wing and she needs you. She had an enormous piece of glass in her…I think she is dying."

The Doctor stared at her for a minute, and then ran out the door past her. She ran after him, surprised at how fast he was moving. She followed him all the way to the med bay. He rushed in past River and Rory to where she lay. He didn't even look at her face, he was only focusing on her injury.

"Oh no," he said. "This is bad, very very bad." He took out his sonic and pointed it at her wound. The results were not promising. "She is dying. The glass managed to puncture her liver, stomach, and large intestine." He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think.

"What about nanogenes?" Rose said.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't have any nanogenes, let alone human based ones. Also, they were banned after the Chula wars. They fell under the category of genetic enhancements. " He paused, then looked at the face of the woman whose pictures he had been looking at for days, but still not recognizing her. "How do you know of nanogenes? They were banned after the Chula wars."

Rose gave a weak smile. "A friend of mine once helped me stop nanogenes run amok on Earth. We laughed, we cried, and we danced." She stared at him, seeing if he realized, due to her 'dancing' clue.

The Doctor paused, and then looked at her again, with disbelief written all over his face. "Rose?"

Rose gave another weak smile. "Hello Doctor. Nice to see you again."

The Doctor was frozen for a second, and then he broke out sobbing. "Rose? How are you here? I lost you; you were safe with the clone."

Rose sat up, shocking everyone. The Doctor stepped back. "How?" He said, "How are you able to sit up? You should be in unimaginable agony."

Rose smiled again, but not a weak one, a dazzling smile. "I am having some help." The Doctor was still in shock, while Amy and Rory were confused. River, however, looked thoughtful. Rose spoke again. "There was so much I wanted to do with you, Doctor, so much I wanted to tell you. But now my time draws to a close."

As she said this the Doctor wanted to rush forward and hold her, but River held him back. He tried to pull out of her grip. "Hold on," River said, "Don't you see that?"

The Doctor looked at Rose again, and saw what he hadn't seen before. She was glowing. At first the Doctor thought that she looked like she was the time goddess Bad Wolf again, and that fact alone scared the Doctor. He backed up from her, with Amy and Rory in tow, they having remembered the video.

Rose's skin started to radiate light, like a corona of fire. Her eyes blazed like molten gold. Suddenly, the Doctor realized what this was. This wasn't Bad Wolf. There was only one thing that looked like that. The Doctor's eyes widened. "Cover your eyes!" He yelled.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, and she smiled at him, her tongue in her teeth. She looked him right in the eye, and said the first word that he ever said to her.

"Run."

And with that there was an explosion of light. It burst from her like fire. She felt it in every cell of her body, every part of her. She felt all of her cells die and be reborn, and she felt the pain. She screamed as the light tore away Rose Tyler. Gone was the blonde hair, gone were the hazel eyes. Gone forever.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I have a lot of these notes. Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I already have the next chapter, and I will update very very soon, but I am just looking for opinions on new hair color, and possibly eye color. Other thoughts on appearance are also very welcome, and certainly not limited to colors. I will update soon, and when I do I will delete this note. Also, I noticed that my link on the last chapter got cut in half. It comes in after the youtube website, which I cannot type. **

**/watch?v=4AZ0aI00qwU**

**If not just go to youtube and search this **

**Doctor Who- Rose Tyler Tribute "In Another Life"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be part of the last one, so it is not as long as I would have liked it to be. Also, for hair color, just picture black. Also, no one responded about her features so I just went ****ahead and picked by myself._**

The light died down and they all uncovered their eyes. The first thing that they noticed was the damage. The beds had been flung into far corners of the room. The glass beakers had shattered.

All of the damage was blasted back from one point, Rose's bed. The Doctor got up and ran to inspect her. She was had collapsed sideways onto the bed. He was slightly nervous about approaching her. He remembered how scared she had been when he regenerated, and now he was on the receiving end. He walked up to her sleeping form.

She was lying face down, so the first thing he noticed was her hair. All traces of blonde were gone, now her hair was an extremely dark brown, very nearly black, which flared out at the her shoulders. The Doctor rolled her over onto her back so he could see her more. He was pleased that her injury was gone, but that wasn't what intrigued him. It was her new face. Instead of a round face, she had a slightly thinner and more elongated face. Her nose was longer and less round, similar to Amy's. The Doctor opened her eyes and saw that her eyes were now bright blue.

The Doctor also saw that her body had greatly changed. Her jeans were now too large for her hips, and her legs grew more. He reached down and stroked her cheek, silently begging her to wake up. Rory, Amy, and River walked over and stared at her.

"Doctor," River said, "How can she regenerate? I thought she was human."

The Doctor realized that River had a point. Without responding, he pushed her bed over to the bimolecular scanner that had been thrown into a corner. Rory helped him set it upright and carry it to Rose. The Doctor took her hand and gently placed it on the scanner bed while the blue light scanned her DNA. The results flashed up on the screen.

The Doctor's eyes widened. The results very clearly showed that she had three chains in her DNA. There was only one species that had that gene pattern. He turned to River, who was also staring in astonishment.

Suddenly they heard a gasp, and saw Rose blinking slowly and stretching. The Doctor ran and helped her sit up. She pulled him into a hug. She looked at him curiously. "Doctor," she said, "You regenerated." The Doctor noted that her voice had lost its London accent, and instead she had a light Scottish one. He assumed it was because she had been listening to Amy.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "Yes," he said, "Do you remember the day? New Years in 2005?"

Rose looked at him in confusion for a moment, then her eyes widened as she remembered. "You were the man. The drunk man who asked me the year."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Yes," he said, "I was dying, and I wanted to see you. You were the first one to see me with that body, so I thought you should be the last."

Rose swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped down, wobbling a bit on her feet. "What happened? I feel like I got whacked upside the head with a baseball bat." As Rose stood up, her now too-wide jeans slid down a bit before she pulled them up. "Did I suddenly lose ten pounds?" She said.

The Doctor turned to the others, who seemed as unsure as he was. How were they going to tell her what happened? He beckoned Amy over. "Rose," he said, "Do you remember Amy? She will help you change into some more comfortable clothes." Amy came over and guided Rose out of the room, leaving Rory, River, and the Doctor alone. The Doctor was pacing back and forth when River spoke up.

"Doctor, how can she regenerate? And more importantly, how can she have Time Lord DNA? I only have it because I was in the Time Vortex when I was conceived."

Strangely enough, it was Rory that figured out the next part. "Doctor, the TARDIS showed us a video, and it had Rose glowing. What was it?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized the implications of that statement. He ran out to the control room with River and Rory in tow. He called up a hologram of Rose like Rory had seen, except there was a difference. She was holding her arm out, and her eyes…her eyes were like gold. There was light pouring off of her, and her entire body radiated power. "Doctor," said River, "What on earth is that? What is wrong with her?"

The Doctor smiled. "This is why she has Time Lord DNA. Rose and I were under attack by millions of Daleks. They had come to eradicate me. I sent Rose home in the TARDIS so she would survive. But she wouldn't hear of it. She opened the TARDIS and looked into the Time Vortex. She absorbed its power, became the Bad Wolf, goddess of time, and she turned ever single Dalek, emperor and all, to dust."

River and Rory were both staring at him. River understood better than Rory, but he remembered the video, and understood that the power she had used was beyond comprehension. The Doctor spoke again. "That is what created the Time Lords, you know. We lived near the Untempered Schism, a hole in time. All that energy, over time, gave the Time Lords incredible power. It's really no wonder that she was influenced."

It was at that moment that Amy walked in with Rose. Rose was dressed in pants and a simple t-shirt. The moment she saw the Doctor her he broke out in a smile. She ran forward and into his waiting arms. "Oh Doctor," Rose said, "I have missed you so much." A single tear ran down her face. She pulled back to look at him. "You look so different Doctor."

He accidentally blurted out, "So do you." He gasped and clamped his mouth shut. Rose frowned, and then turned to look at her reflection on the screen. She pulled away from the Doctor to inspect herself. She pulled her hair forward, staring at its dark color. She ran her fingers down her nose, and inspected her profile.

She turned to the Doctor. "What happened to me, why do I look so different?" Amy, River, and Rory all decided that now was the best time to disappear. Rose spoke again. "Answer me Doctor, what happened? Last thing I remember, I was in the med bay." She gasped and looked at her stomach. "What happened to my injury? I was dying, I remember it."

The Doctor looked at her with a mixture of pity and despair. "Well, "he said, "To but it bluntly, you regenerated, like me."

Rose was utterly silent in shock, absorbing this new information. "But how?" She said, "I am not a Time Lord." The Doctor grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Come on, let's talk."


End file.
